realmofmagykfandomcom-20200213-history
Elvish Words
Summary This page lists all the currently known Elvish words which are mentioned in any of the Realm of Magyk games. A Abba - Father (pgn) Amma - Mother (pgn) Anima - Soul, Spirit (pgn) Animo - life (agn) Astra - Star (pgn) B ''-be/-bei - not (negative expression) (''Bei is used for the plural) Bhanen - Heart (ogn) Bhe - to end (fv) Bheno - end (agn) Bola - Dwarf (pgn) C Cael - Harbinger (ogn) Casielurian- Casiel (dgn) Caten - Evil (ogn) Caten - Evil (a) Corna - Summon, Call (sv) Crens - apart (a) D Deiurian - God (dgn) Diun - Palace (ogn) Dorun - Rock/Stone (ogn) Dro - to break (tv) Dwirim - Word (ogn) E E'' - to be (fv) ''Elva - ''Elf (pgn) ''Ena - to last/to endure (sv) Eta - ''I (pronoun) ''Eter - eternal/endless (a) F Fala - Flower (pgn) Falane - to flower/ to blossom (fv) Feyo - Sight (agn) Feyo - To see (tv) Fir - Wind (ogn) Flahmen - summer (ogn) G Garlen - Silver Coin (ogn) Ghuze - Drink (fv) Gra - Beast of the Land {usually in reference to mammals} (pgn) H Hara - Bird (pgn) Hekeps - Chocolate (ogn) Heta - He (pronoun) Homa - Lizard (pgn) Hyen - Drought (ogn) I In - in (preposition) Irimim - Fire, flame (ogn) J Jalum - Swamp, marsh, wetland, myre (ogn) L Leta- They (pronoun) Loho - Long (a) Lomo - Grow (tv) Lpintae - Milk (ogn) M Maer - Magyk (ogn) Magyrurian - ''The Magykal energy of Zarranath (dgn) ''Menha - Human (pgn) Mere - Avenge (fv) Mero - Vengeance (agn) Meta - We (pronoun) Minan - together (a) Minano - togetherness (agn) Miro - Thought, Idea (agn) Misa ''- Tree (pgn) ''Misana - Forest (pgn) Misuriani - The Tree Dwellers, wood elves of Mistag (dgn) N Na - at (preposition) Naravi - Curse (ogn) Naye - Night/Tonight (ogn) Ne - and (conjunction) Neta - You (sing) (pronoun) No - no Norde - to like, to enjoy (fv) Nya - Stag/Deer (pgn) O Omo - Death (agn) P Phe - able to/can (fv) Prenni - Copper Coin (ogn) Q Qa - relative pronoun {which/whom/etc. declines as any person gender noun} Qo - Hail {as in greetings} (tv) Qole - Greetings (ogn) Quel - Gold Coin (ogn) R Rana - Frog (pgn) Roga - Dog (pgn) S Saelas - Port (ogn) Seta - She (pronoun) So - Under/beneath/below (preposition) Solurian - Sun (dgn) Sulum - Ocean, Sea (ogn) T Telma - fish (pgn) Tena - this (pronoun) Tuse - all (a) U Ulo - one/first (agn) Uluriani - The First, the Wood Elves of the Elven Plains (dgn) Ulvan - world (ogn) V Ve - Bond/Marry (fv) Vena ''- Lover (pgn) ''Veta - ''You (plural) (pronoun) ''Vorana - Mollusc (pgn) W Wenan - Pool of water (ogn) Wura - Bear (pgn) Y Ye - As/like Ye...ye - As/like...so Yulda - Snake (pgn) Z Zarana - Dragon (pgn) Zarranathurian - Zarranath (dgn) Zazia - Insect (pgn) Zo - after Ch Charuk - Sling (ogn) Sh Shemhe - cold (a) Sherim - Whisper (ogn) Th Thola - Gnome (pgn) Gz Gzanal - Horn, Antler (ogn) Gzona - Grass (pgn) Gzonhen - Plain (ogn) Ae Aelas - Bow (ogn) Aelun - Exaltation (ogn) Aeluriani - The Exalted, the High Elves of Mistag (dgn) Aemurian - moon (dgn) Dictionary Legend a = adjective - fv = Flower Verb sv = Shrub Verb tv = Tree Verb - agn - Abstract-Gender Noun (reffering to abstract concepts, ideas, thoughts, etc.) ogn - Object-Gender Noun (reffering to inanimate objects and actions) pgn - Person-Gender Noun (reffering to all forms of living organisms, including plants) dgn - Divine-Gender Noun (reffering to the divine) Notes The letters C and K are interchangeable. Thus the word Corna, for example, could also be spelt Korna; Hekeps could be spelt Heceps, etc. This list gives their most common forms. Category:Elves Category:Language Category:Game Lore